


Nerves

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [48]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup's got a lot on his mind.





	Nerves

**Nerves**

**-**

“What are you thinking?” 

Astrid found him astride Toothless, staring at the Great Hall from the roof of the dragon stables. She crawled up the rockface with a little help from the reptilian residents and decided to interrupt his pensiveness. 

“There’s a list,” he replied, a ghost of teasing in his hollow tone. His gaze didn’t move from the village. “Do you have the time?”

“I’ve got about twenty minutes,” she quipped back, giving the Night Fury a fond pat as she came to stand next to them. Toothless gave her a gummy grin. “Then my chief is supposed to be giving a speech.”

Hiccup’s face contorted into a wince. “You too, huh?” 

She reached a hand out for his. At first he wouldn’t let go of the handlebars of his saddle, but then he let her pull him away and lace his fingers with hers. Giving his gloved knuckles a kiss, she murmured, “It’s gonna be okay, you know?”

With a sigh, he finally tore his eyes from the Great Hall to give her a glance full of anxiety and uncertainty. He searched her face, and she let her features bend into a stronger, more reassuring expression. 

“I just never expected to have to do this without him.” He leaned into her, letting his forehead rest against hers. 

“You’re not,” she insisted softly. Her own heart ached tightly at the still-fresh loss, but she ignored it, giving his hand a squeeze.  “He’ll always be with you.” After a beat, she added, “I bet you could even tell me exactly what he’d say right now.”

Hiccup’s lips twisted to the side, a wry and grieved smile. “That he believes in me. That I should believe in me.”

Astrid felt something in her brighten, knowing that he was right. “Well, I think he was pretty wise– what about you Toothless?”

The Night Fury gave a cheerful whine and a bark of agreement. His rider looked to him with affection and scratched the back of his crown. 

“See? He believes in you too.” Astrid stepped closer to press a kiss to her intended’s cheek. “And you know I do.” 

The chief’s smile melted into something a little more sincere. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough that he could rest his head on her shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” he mumbled into her neck. The scrape of his jaw tickled under her ear. 

“You don’t have to. We’ll be here.” She slipped a hand into his hair, finding a braid, and tugged on it gently. “We’ll always be on your side.”


End file.
